


GO CAT BOY GO

by awfularachnid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cat Cafés, Excessive use of the word fuck, Humanstuck, M/M, Maid Cafe, alos not finished, as a joke, dave and karkat are basically dating but theyre both idiots, i guess lol, karkat wears cat ears HAHAHAH, kind of, maid karkat, tagged as underage because the r 15, this was written for my friend, will never be finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfularachnid/pseuds/awfularachnid
Summary: in which karkat works in a maid cafe
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, kind of - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	GO CAT BOY GO

“Dude oh my god”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP”

“Is this like? A kinky thing or?”

“Holy FUCK no!?” Karkat sighed in a very exaggerated manner, putting his hands on his knees and staring at the floor “It’s for my fucking  _ job, _ dipshit!” he could feel the blood rising to his cheeks, Karkat had  _ never  _ wanted to explain this to someone. Let alone Dave fucking Strider. If the floor was ever going to literally open up and eat him, this would be the best time.

“You’re a maid? Dude what?” The boy’s face was one of utter concern and possible fear “Bro I knew you didn’t have much money but damn-”

“I am NOT a maid, oh my god Dave you stupid fuck”

“Well then why the hell do you have this fuckin dress?” The blonde held up the piece of clothing that had been(quite stupidly) left on Karkat’s bed. And once again he wanted to die. This is so stupid and embarrassing. Karkat snatched the dress from his friend’s hand, “I work in one of those maid cafes” he crossed his arms defensively “Not that it matters, you weren’t even supposed to find out!” 

Dave snorted loudly, and covered his mouth as to not laugh “Karks… you work in a  _ maid cafe?” _ and  _ again  _ Karkat could feel his face begin to heat up, his already tanned skin darkening fucking  _ everywhere _ . “Oh my god fuck OFF Dave I needed the cash!”

“Are you even allowed to work in those at 15?” Dave snorted again, his awful and honestly pitiful attempts at hiding his laughter not being very successful. “What the hell?? Yes?? It’s not some fuckin sex thing oh my god” Dave lifted the cat ears sitting at the foot of Karkat’s bed, waggling his eyebrows.

“Fuck OFF!” The shorter boy made an attempt to swipe the ears from Dave’s hands, like he had with the dress, but Dave lifted them above his head and looked down  _ very  _ smugly at his friend. “Give them back FUCK HEAD!”

“No, no, no man, you don’t get it!” Karkat practically growled at him, “I want you to put the outfit on” 

“ _ Fuck _ that! And  _ Fuck  _ you! Give the ears back! And stop LAUGHING at me!” Karkat was getting to that point in anger where his eyes got teary out of pure frustration, he might fuckin kill Dave after this is over, he’ll figure it out. Is there anywhere in town he could hide a body?

“No it’ll be so funny oh my god you HAVE to put-”

“NO!” He shoved at Dave’s chest aggressively, “What dude! It’s ironic haha”

I cannot finish this oh my god

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my friend instead of finishing the current chapter of my ACTUAL fic


End file.
